


cherry lips, won't you come to me?

by fullsunhaeyadwae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Childhood Friends, Implied Sexual Content, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Swearing, Timeline What Timeline, both of them are whipped for each other, gosh this is so hard what even, mark is: soft, markhyuck, sassy donghyuck, things get a little hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullsunhaeyadwae/pseuds/fullsunhaeyadwae
Summary: Donghyuck guessed it was just a hunch when he said that it was someone from his schoolmates back in Primary he's seeing at his bus stop, but the moment he saw those doe eyes, cute button nose and those cherry lips, he already knew it wasn't just someone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy, i'm freaking back and kickin' but i'm guessing this won't last for months lol, i'll probably let this last until its third part so basically this is only a one shot. hope you'll like it though!!

Donghyuck kept his gaze at the young man standing beside the school bus sign, the male looked so innocent and strangely enough, familiar.

_Pretty sure I’ve seen his face, but, where?_

Donghyuck walked slowly towards the male, making sure he gets a good look at him, he’s convinced enough that the man is no stranger to him. But then, he still has to prove it to himself and that’s what he’s going to do. So, without thinking much, he went back to his normal walking pace and arrived where the male is. Biting his lips, he thought of a good sentence to start a conversation. No one wants to be embarrassed by their own words, right?

When he noticed he’s not opening his mouth for a very long time now, he turned to his side just so he can check if the young man is still there waiting with him, and thankfully, he’s still there but the fact that the male is now looking at him like a little kid because his head was slightly tilted to the side and his thick yet pretty eyebrows are knitted together, made him flinch, but not too much though.

So, Donghyuck had no choice but to put his instincts in front and it was the worst card he has ever draw. “What you lookin’ at, huh?”

_Okay, Lee Donghyuck, what the actual fuck was that? Were you trying to act like some old ass mafia boss or what? I hate you._

“O-oh, nothing. Just thought you looked familiar.” And so, as Donghyuck turned his head straight, he bit his lip again and closed his eyes. Finally remembering the person standing beside him.

_How could I forget? His face is the last thing I’ll ever forget!_

His name was Mark, the infamous Mark Lee back from his Primary school, he was the most well-known kid in Donghyuck’s school because of their high hierarchy. People in their school were dying just to be close with him, even the Principal made Mark his top priority. Mark can have the highest grades without even trying, he can do whatever he want and no one’ll even try to protest. It was the most ridiculous thing that Donghyuck has ever encountered. But, surprisingly enough, Mark wasn’t much of a jerk back then, he was rather sweet with his friends and he smiles a lot, even laugh. Donghyuck thought of him as a low profiled kid who happened to be in a wealthy family, which is true by the way.

So when he saw Mark again today, on the way to his university, he kind of got curious to himself as to why he didn’t make friends with him. But he put that aside and instead focused on how the now present Mark has such defined features but still managed to put Donghyuck in awe with his big and round eyes that looked like he was pleading every time he looks at you.

Donghyuck was so lost in his own thoughts when he heard Mark’s voice, sounding really excited and positive, “Oh right! I remembered you! You were the same batch as me back in Primary! Lee Donghae, right?” And as soon as Donghyuck heard that someone’s name, he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes, opening it again when he faced Mark.

“It’s Lee _Dong-hyuck_. And yeah, you’re Mark Lee, I know. And yes, we’re on the same batch back from Primary. And no, you don’t have to raise your voice that much just because you remembered me. It’s early in the morning, for goodness sake.” Donghyuck was surprised at how his respond turned out to be so disturbing and weird. But nonetheless, he acted as if he didn’t care and went along with the awkward atmosphere, because that’s where he’s good at.

“Right, sorry about that. I got too excited because, you know, you’re like the first ever person I remembered, but that’s weird though, we weren’t even friends back then–” Donghyuck cut the man off, thinking it would be great if he let his instincts tale over this unhealthy conversation.

“Uh, can you shut up or act like you’re not that interested in this conversation? I’m not really in the mood with anything that has to do with talking as of now.” When Donghyuck didn’t hear anymore words from Mark, he heaved a sigh and pulled his earphones inside the small pocket of his backpack, plugging the jack and immediately playing a random song, afraid Mark will talk again with that sweet and pinkish lips of his.

+-+

First day of school are one of the most anticipated day for people who actually like the thought of learning new things, but for Donghyuck, first days are his worst enemy, just thinking about introducing yourself with people who wouldn’t even waste their time in talking with you is enough reason to hate the first day of school, even first week.

He’s now seated to one of the seats in the front row, now in most Drama shows or books, it’s always the protagonist who gets to seat at the back and that’s what was supposed to happen to Donghyuck but unfortunately, he found out that the seat is already taken so instead of fighting for the seat, he was forced to seat in front of the teacher’s desk, and now he looks like one of those students who’s interested in learning more facts about Frogs and Insects, basically he looks like a nerd minus the glasses.

While the introduction of Rules & Regulations is being discussed, a man suddenly barged inside the classroom, creating a series of small squeals by the girls, the man was dripping beads of sweat around his forehead, fringes of his thick black hair sticking on his sweat covered forehead but Donghyuck thought the guy looked really hot with all the messy look going on. He bit his lip and gulped as he tried to turn his attention back to the Professor in front of him, who looked like she was about to face her worst fear because of her frightened expression.

“Oh gosh, I am so sorry for the interruption but by any chance, is this Section B?” Donghyuck already knew what kind of expression the man is flashing right now, he’s just so predictable and Donghyuck thought it was kind of cute. And his little ‘oh gosh’ made Donghyuck want to use him as a keychain for his phone.

“Well, this _is_ the B Section, what brings you here, darling?” The prof asked the man like he was a little kid who’s lost in the woods and the male was in fact lost.

“Oh good then, I got lost while I was trying to find this room, you see I had to fix something important a while ago and I lost track of time. I apologize for the second time.” Donghyuck turned his head towards the cute male again and saw his adorable smile, Donghyuck can’t help but stare in awe, not even noticing that the said male was now staring right back at him. _Great. Just great, Lee Donghyuck._

“It’s alright, just pick a seat you’re most comfortable with.” When the man was about to walk away from the door, the Professor stopped him. “Oh before that sweetie, you have to introduce yourself first.” Absolute fear began painting on the man’s beautiful face, as he nodded three times, he started walking back to the front and beside the Professor, wetting his lips before speaking.

“Uh, hello to all of you, I’m Mark Lee but you can call me Mark. I used to live in Vancouver, Canada but we moved here when I was 15. Well, I didn’t actually spent my whole 15 years in Canada, I studied primary school here and went to Canada after that because of some Business issues. So, I hope I can be friends with all of you.” Donghyuck felt his cheeks burning faintly, because when Mark said the last part of his introduction, he was staring at him the whole time and if that doesn’t ring a bell then what does.

The professor told him to seat and so Mark did, couple of eyes were still fixated on the trembling boy and part of that couple is Donghyuck. For some reason, he’s starting to feel kind of guilty for what he did to the poor boy. And somehow, his gut feeling is telling him to apologize to him, and that’s what he’s going to do after class.

Class has finally ended and Donghyuck can feel his own heart skipping a beat every minute, he couldn’t stop thinking about Mark Lee and his adorable cute little face, he could just smudged him all over with kisses and he wouldn’t even feel bad for doing it. But before anything else, his friends suddenly came into his mind, and he thought _‘We’re supposed to meet at the fountain but whatever, it’s not like they don’t already know me.’_

So, without second thoughts, he sprinted towards the boy who has officially stolen his heart despite the fact that he’s the same boy who likes to explain himself too much. It’s not like Donghyuck did some quick decisions when he said he fell for the boy but if he doesn’t admit it to himself then who will? It’s better to take the chance than to let things happen and when it didn’t go the way we want, we’ll regret it so why bother waiting?

“Hey, I’m pretty sure you hate me now but let me introduce myself for the second time, is it okay?” Donghyuck really has high hopes for this relationship to develop, and if swallowing his pride is the key to end this awkwardness then why not? “I’m Lee Donghyuck, we were in the same Primary school but we never talk. I’m guessing you only knew me back then because I was the joker of the class.” _Not bad considering you’re born to be awkward._ Donghyuck saw Mark furrowing his eyebrows, and then soon smiled, Donghyuck was once again on the verge of cupping the male’s puffy cheeks.

“It’s not like I only knew you as the “joker” of the class, I always hear about you from our classmates, they were saying things like you like me and you wanted to be me because I get a lot of attention.” Mark was chuckling when he said that, and from the looks of it, he looked like he doesn’t believe a thing that was said to him. But the truth is, all of that was true.

Oh, Donghyuck was so jealous of Mark from way back, he hated him to guts because his so-called friends were only friends with him because Mark said he seemed like the kind of person whose fun to be with. Donghyuck hated every second of Mark’s existence, he’s like the antagonist of Mark’s primary life. Just the look of Mark and his thick eyebrows annoy him to death, and summer camps just made his hatred towards Mark grow. But now, oh God, now Mark’s all grown up and it’s the kind of puberty everybody in his high school wanted. And now, Donghyuck’s still fat and puffy. He still hates himself because he can’t stay away from all the food surrounding him.

“Oh really? Maybe they were right or maybe they’re not. I mean, they’re in fact only rumors and rumors are always hard to believe. Anyway, care if I share company?” Donghyuck changed the topic as he was starting to feel like a total douche bag for not telling the truth.

“Yeah, sure! I was actually about to ask you too, and since we’re both freshmen, I guess we could help each other, right?” Donghyuck nodded along, not turning his head to face the man beside him, too embarrassed with what he did.

_I guess it’s okay like this for a while, I mean, what could possibly go wrong, right?_

+-+

Okay, maybe one thing could go wrong, and the one thing is not keeping his hands to himself until he’s home. Imagine touching someone’s hands like it was the most casual things that guys do. Hell, the poor boy even tried keeping his distance from him because when Donghyuck reached for Mark’s hand to hold, the latter looked like he had seen a ghost.

I mean, why would he do that? What came into his mind suddenly? Is he some kind of idiot who can’t keep his hands to himself? He was so embarrassed to himself.

“Look, I’m very sorry I got too excited for no reason, I have this habit of holding people’s hands when I’m nervous or feeling awkward.” That was the lamest excuse a human being could ever say.

“I d-don’t mind, I just got a little freaked out because your hand was too cold. Besides, if you want, you can hold my hand, maybe it can help you relax.” Donghyuck almost puked at how cute and everything rainbow Mark is, he wanted to cuddle with him. He wanted to kiss him right there, just thinking about it made him feel all tingly inside. Gosh, what was Mark doing to him?

“Oh, it’s fine already, I can handle this on my own. So, where do you live by the way?” Donghyuck tried changing the topic but his mind was still on how soft and smooth Mark’s hand is, he didn’t want to let go the moment he touched that soft skin.

“Actually, I have my own apartment and it’s just a bit far from the University. How about you?” Donghyuck expected that answer already but he acted like he was surprised and he knew his reaction worked because he saw Mark lifting his lips, so guessing it was a sign that Mark was getting more comfortable around him, he went with the flow.

“Well, I was guessing that you would pick that option, but I just kept thinking that you still live with your parents.” Mark raised both of his eyebrows and Donghyuck was already expecting that what he said was a bad move.

“I did live with my parents though, but not until senior high, I decided to try being independent and somehow, it worked for me. I’m kind of happy I stepped out of my parents care. But I do miss their company sometimes.” Mark said, again with those dreamy little doe eyes and his small smile and Donghyuck could just hug him like a pillow.

Luckily, Donghyuck had the same experience when he was still in his junior high. “Oh, it is hard, I had the same situation as yours, didn’t want to agree with the decision but in the end I still said yes, besides I kind of got the feeling that it’ll help me a lot, and it did.” Donghyuck hated how vocal he was at that time, it was so not him but somehow Mark has something to do with it, Donghyuck thought.

“Now, I’m guessing you’re living with your parents now huh?” Mark asked him, and Donghyuck nodded just as fast, receiving a chuckle from the black haired boy.

“Yeah, most teenagers nowadays prefer living in dorms and stuffs so living with your parents might be weird with others, is it?” Donghyuck was feeling a bit awkward with himself as of now and his replies are getting really out of hand. But, Mark still hasn’t noticed that so he smiled like he’s still fine and happy.

“Ahh, I know, I’ve experienced a lot of my friends complaining about their other friends saying that living with parents are so dependent and– wait, are you okay? You look really pale.” Donghyuck didn’t noticed that Mark already noticed the sudden change of his mood so he was a bit startled when Mark gently placed his hand on his shoulder, rubbing It slowly in the process.

And that time, Donghyuck didn’t have a clue of what was happening and how is he going to react without scaring off Mark but when he was about to apologize, he saw the boy slowly leaning into him. Donghyuck is getting nervous, what got into him suddenly? Why did he felt so awkward with himself?

Suddenly, he remembered, it was because an image of Mark displayed beautifully on his bed popped in his mind a while ago and Donghyuck thought that being out of focus was a bad idea after all.

“Hey, Hyuckie? Are you really alright? You’re making me nervous, should I just drop you off at your house?” Donghyuck felt himself flinching when Mark touched him in the arms, he gulped as he looked at Mark nervously.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine, really sorry if I made you nervous, it’s just that I got lost with my own thoughts a while ago. And I’m fine walking by myself now, thanks for the company.” Donghyuck wanted to escape as quickly as possible because he might do something to Mark if he don’t act fast.

Like, touching him in places that makes the boy writhe in pleasure, or kissing him on the lips and getting that sweet taste that Donghyuck’s been wondering how sweet it could get. He wants to smother him with little pecks all over his body, or maybe if he’s hot enough he wants to ruin that pretty face using pleasure and pain.

“Hey, hyuck? I don’t know if you’re aware but you’re staring at me and you look like you’re about to eat me? Should I be scared or what?” Donghyuck gulped once again and closed his eyes, putting more distance with the boy.

“ _Fuck_ , I am really sorry. I should be going, I can’t really face you right now, and I don’t want you to feel creeped out so let’s just meet again tomorrow, at least?” Donghyuck tried, he really tried sounding sincere but instead he sounded like he’s desperate and he was, feeling a sense of shame with himself, he clenched his jaw.

“It’s fine, I know that feeling, I think? But yeah, I guess we can meet again tomorrow. Thanks for the time and nice meeting you again, Hyuckie.” Mark flashed his smile for the last time, directly attacking Donghyuck in the heart.

+-+

Donghyuck’s walk to his house is torture, after saying goodbye to mark, he felt himself grow a boner and thought that befriending your primary classmate is the worst thing you can do to your gay life.

At his home, it also felt like he was slowly getting killed by two serial killers who happened to be his overly supportive parents since they kept asking why he looked so pale and weird and why is he ignoring them but Donghyuck didn’t answer any of the questions, instead he went straight to his bed.

His arms and legs were spread all over the bed, completely steady and focused on getting himself into his right mind, just thinking of getting off with the use of a friend who he just recently met for the first time makes jacking off harder than he thought. He couldn’t do something so horrible to a friend but it’s just so irresistible, Mark looked unbelievably pretty at that image and he can’t stop thinking about it.

Moments passed, Donghyuck wasn’t getting any better at getting rid of the image in his mind. So, without second thoughts, he finally gave up to the temptation and said fuck it.

He should be feeling ashamed of himself when his hand slowly traveled south, unzipping his now tight black jeans, biting his lips as he proceeded on removing his entire undergarments. ‘ _I should be finishing the requirements given by my professor_ ’ He thought, but still, he continued on teasing himself. Releasing a small sigh when his calloused hands finally touched the base of his throbbing cock.

And then, at that moment, Mark suddenly popped into his mind again, but it’s not the same image that he was expecting to see, instead he saw the beautiful boy on top of him, tears slowly forming into his sparkling eyes as he begged for Donghyuck to respond to his thrusts.

“Goddamn, this isn’t going any better.” Donghyuck mumbled to himself, his hand changing its pace from excruciatingly slow to fast and sloppy, he was so lost with his own thoughts and he wondered if the real Mark was much sexier than what he had imagined.

Donghyuck threw his head back as he’s reaching his climax, his toes slightly curling and his knees were shaking, images of Mark’s pretty face being ruined by him kept on flashing in his mind every time he closes his eyes. “Ah, hyuckie please, w-want more, give me more.” As if seeing Mark in that state is not enough, his voice wasn’t helping Donghyuck either. Everything about Mark is deliciously irresistible, Donghyuck wants to devour him, and it was like he could easily win over Mark despite of their age, he could make him beg for more without even trying.

Donghyuck fastened his pace, cum dripping down his cock to his hands and making him look really messy but he ignored that, instead he focused on what kind of expression will Mark make when he comes, Donghyuck bet it’ll be the most beautiful sight he’ll ever see from the boy besides his smile.

With one last stroke, Donghyuck came all over his hand, white sticky cum traveled along his inner thigh and as if he’d seen stars, he opened his eyes to check his surroundings, still can’t get over at the fact that he just used Mark as his jerk off tool. But, putting all that aside, Donghyuck thought it was by far the best one he had ever since.

_I can die after this, it might be better than being killed by Mark himself after I tell him this._


	2. that's why I'm shinin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah, sure, donghyuck thought mark could be the highest personification of beauty and so was mark with donghyuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so this story was supposed to end here lol but i decided to separate the last part of the story bc why not, anyways enjoy reading! warning: not proofread, read at your own risk :))

As if Donghyuck’s walk with Mark on the way to the school wasn’t an absolute torture for the poor boy, Mark had insisted on going along with Donghyuck for lunch and the latter’s friends weren’t of any help for him because they were just goofing around and making fun of Donghyuck’s pained expressions every time Mark initiates skin-to-skin interactions. And the fact that Mark had been following him around for the past school hours was enough for Donghyuck to lose his mind.

“So, what will you do after class?” Mark suddenly asked Donghyuck, receiving a confused look from the latter. “Hmm, let me see, maybe I’ll go out and be a hero or something? Of course, I’ll go home and rest. At times like this, students give themselves a nice, relaxing bath and a beauty rest.” Donghyuck stated as if it was the most obvious thing that students do (it is though lol), so when he turned to see what kind of reaction did Mark gave, he stopped walking because the black-haired boy was just staring, hard enough for Donghyuck to gulp and have his heart beating fast.

Both of them just stood there, in the corner of Donghyuck’s street, and staring at each other. However, Donghyuck couldn’t pinpoint the reason why such thing is happening as of now but nonetheless, he just did what Mark was doing.

Donghyuck witnessed how Mark’s round eyes turned from innocent to curious and confused, his eyebrows almost knitted together as if he was studying every detail on Donghyuck’s face, his pretty pink lips were half pursed, wetting it every now and then, while his cheeks slowly got filled with a splash of crimson red. His ears were blushing too and Donghyuck thought it was cute, together with his tousled pure black hair. The sight of Mark with that look was simply mesmerizing and it had Donghyuck weak on his knees. It was like watching the night sky dancing graceful as ever along with the stars.

But little did Donghyuck know, Mark was doing exactly what Donghyuck thought he was doing at the moment. Mark had been studying Donghyuck’s everything and it was by far one of the many things that Mark found himself being interested in. Lee Donghyuck is the epitome of indescribable beauty. Every detail of Donghyuck has its own definition of perfection and it’s too much for Mark’s heart.

After that brief moment, both of them were starting to realize what they had been doing for the past ten minutes with the help of the increasing people walking every now and then. Mark sensed Donghyuck’s sudden awkward atmosphere so he lifted his lips a bit as an assurance to let the boy know that there’s nothing to feel awkward for but all he received was Donghyuck painting his own cheeks a tint of peach.

Turning his head, Donghyuck just stared at his own feet while walking and he felt as if his heart’s going to run away from him, he felt so small around Mark despite the fact that he just masturbated at the image of Mark acting like a total bottom and him acting all dominant and bossy. It was so not like him but looking on the bright side, it felt nice since had hasn’t been able to feel spoiled for a long time now.

“So uhm, sorry for dozing off in front of your face a while ago.” Mark started, actually feeling unashamed for what he did, “It was because you looked pretty and all, I just never really noticed until now.” Mark kept his gaze at Donghyuck and when the latter turned to face him again, their eyes met and Mark swore he felt electricity running straight to his heart.

As if staring at Donghyuck for God knows how many minutes wasn’t enough for Mark, he steadied his focus on the boy’s eyes, it was so pretty and deep, brown orbs pulling him from his consciousness and bringing him to a field full of wheat (idk man it sounded funny but at least its brown yall), all things poetic came running through Mark’s mind, so vivid yet so clear to his mind that Donghyuck is indeed a one of a kind man, sculptured perfectly by a skilled hand, so careful and fragile but also has the mind that of a hurricane, a pulchritudinous mess is what Mark thought to himself.

“Well, guess we’re in the same stage. You changed a lot is what I mean by the way.” Donghyuck tried, he tried his hardest to speak and fortunately succeeded but that doesn’t mean he’s not blushing mad anymore. He’s so stupidly in love with Mark he can’t even comprehend his own heart.

Mark let out an incredibly low chuckle before answering, “Actually, I didn’t really plan any of this building up, it became kind of like my hobby and at first I wasn’t _that_ into exercising, but every summer vacation I’ll get the feeling of annoyance because I can’t think of any fun stuff to do so I decided to do _this._ ” Donghyuck was sure to himself that he didn’t get any of what recently said but he still smiled and that sure felt fake, fake enough for Mark to notice.

“Lucky you, as for me, I haven’t gone into any productive stuff that any person can do for every summer vacation they have so here I am, slowly becoming one of my Grandma’s pigs.” Donghyuck didn’t expect any violent reactions from Mark when he said that so he was shocked to death when the boy stopped himself from walking, faced Donghyuck with eyes equal to a tiger’s and cupped the latter’s unbelievably squishy cheeks.

“You can’t say that to yourself! Have some confidence, you idiot!” Donghyuck just blinked at the black-haired boy with his pouty lips (mark’s work), “I personally think you’re the cutest person I’ve ever met since Primary.” Mark was about to continue but then he let go of Donghyuck and resumed walking.

“But I don’t want to be the cutest, I want to be sexy and appealing like yo–” Donghyuck held his words back and smiled sheepishly while whispering _‘Never mind’_ , “What? I didn’t quite catch the last word.” The latter felt his blood rising to his cheeks again because Mark wasn’t oblivious to any of what he said, he knew what Donghyuck was going to say. He was teasing him and Donghyuck wants to bury himself in the pits of doom.

“Shut up, Mark Lee, I wasn’t saying anything and if I was, you would know it already.” Donghyuck turned to see Mark’s reactions and saw the latter flashing a very obvious smirk, as if he was proud he knew exactly what Donghyuck was about to say.

“Oh? What if I don’t? Would you spill it then?” Donghyuck’s patience was running thin and he was about to jump at Mark and punch him in the face but a familiar ringtone suddenly cried its way out of someone’s pocket that turned out to be his. Fishing out for his phone, he saw his Mom’s name on the screen, answering it and just as fast, hearing his mother’s high-pitched voice.

“Lee Donghyuck, where are you as of now? It’s already 7 in the evening and your class ends at 6pm! You should be home by now, I picked the nearest house to all of the school in this place just so you can save money by walking and yet you’re still out in there without looking at the time? You’re supposed to be here by 6:20pm! Are you okay? Who’s with you? I can’t with you, young man!” Donghyuck had already expected a whole rap verse but not in front of his crush. He felt so embarrassed but worried as his mother must’ve been really nervous.

Donghyuck took a quick glance at Mark who was laughing quietly beside him (how is that even possible lmao), “Mom, I’m fine and actually on my way home, I’m with Mark Lee, do you remember him? He was one of my schoolmates back in Primary so there’s no need to worry.” Donghyuck made sure his mom got all the details on why he was so late but his Mother’s answer wasn’t what he needed at that time.

“Ooh, Mr. Mark Lee? Bet he’s a one fine young man now, huh? And I bet you’re still on level zero at him–” Donghyuck ended the call, letting out a panicked shout in the process as he was so careful on keeping his Mother’s mouth in one place.

Donghyuck closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip, not sure if he has the guts to face Mark after what the latter (probably) heard, but nonetheless, he still gathered his remaining confidence and faced Mark with a pained expression.

He was greeted by a clueless Mark but Donghyuck was sure that the boy wasn’t _that_ stupid so he fixed himself and inhaled all the courage in the air before speaking, “Look, I apologize for hearing anything that seemed really odd, pretend you didn’t know that person and pretend any of this ever happened in your entire rich life.”

Mark’s adorable laugh was soon heard and Donghyuck fell in love just as fast as his grades failing for his 1st semester, he just stood there while staring at the gorgeous boy in front of him, he’s now having second thoughts on coming home at his house where his mother is because it seemed like having the chance to look at the beautiful mess that is Mark Lee is enough for Donghyuck to be convinced. But, of course, he’d be a dead meat if his mother doesn’t see him walking rapidly fast towards their home by now.

“Oh, shut up, it’s not really a big deal. I’m actually not one to consider as the straight one in the group. I’m totally fine with you having a big fat crush on me.” Donghyuck was rather shocked at how boastful Mark’s words turned out but it’s not like he minds though.

But what caught Donghyuck’s attention the most was Mark being completely open to his sexuality, Mark looked like he was the type of guy who bluntly says anything that comes to his mind but he didn’t expect his expectations to turn upside down and that’s becoming one of the many problems Donghyuck has to face because he might fall harder than what he had expected.

“Okay so, _that_ I didn’t expect from you Mark Lee. And for the record, I didn’t mention anything about me having a so-called big fat crush on you.” Donghyuck was out of words and was starting to feel awkward again, but as if Mark was quick to sense it, the latter chuckled and spoke, “I don’t really base my standards on one’s physical appearance, as long as their eyes are sparkling whenever they see me then I’m fine with giving the love they deserve.” And Donghyuck swore he felt himself melting with the way Mark was looking at him.

“Haven’t heard of that sentence for quite a while now, and coming from a man. Wow. But anyways, this is me and you’re probably going to see my Mom walking out of that door right about now so I guess we’ll just see each other tomorrow, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck didn’t need any reply from Mark but the latter was oblivious to Donghyuck’s hurried tone.

“I’m really feeling homesick these past few days, would you and any of your family members mind if I stay at your house for a couple of hours?” Donghyuck was about to let out a loud and firm ‘No’ but the world’s against by his decisions in life so his mother came into action.

“Oh! Just in time for dinner! Come inside you lovebirds! Ooh, your Dad’s going to love this sight!” Donghyuck felt his body temperature going up, this is why he can’t let any friends of him go inside his overly positive home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant believe i extended this story, im so bad at ending things properly oh gosh (lol me irl) but anyways i hope u enjoyed this part! kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)) take care and luvyall fluffs <333


	3. thats how it was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck and Mark decided to take things at the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so, this is a lot to take in!! I've been struggling to find some kind of motivations these past few days and with the use of sheer luck, I finally finished this unholy and not-so-good book since its all pretty messed up and the timelines really sucked, anyways hope u enjoy!

Donghyuck thought a talk with his parents and his new friend, Mark Lee, while having dinner is fun and yeah, it was indeed a pleasure to reminisce good old days but hearing his parents talk about how much their child hated the one he’s with now is a big fat embarrassment for Donghyuck and he had to end the conversation immediately by pulling Mark outside the kitchen and inside his room, and Mark seemed to be enjoying the look on Donghyuck’s face which caused the latter’s blood to boil.

And so, he’s now alone with the black-haired boy which he agreed with in the first place but as soon as he sensed the silence slowly engulfing the room, he began to realize that this was a bad idea. And the fact that Mark just sat there while staring at Donghyuck (who now stands in front of mark) with those beautiful doe eyes didn’t help him from keeping his instincts afar from him. Donghyuck’s room is a bit dark because his two lamps in his bedroom were the only lights that are keeping them aware of each other’s presence.

Mark gulped as he saw Donghyuck staring down at him, it was a sight to see considering the fact that Donghyuck’s eyes were like sharp arrows piercing through Mark’s heart and he’s not saying it wasn’t good for his whole being but that’s what he’s actually saying. Lee Donghyuck is a beautiful disaster (okay sis u did ur part we already know that).

“Look, I’m sorry for you had to see my parents going crazy over you, it’s just that they haven’t had any new face to entertain in the house, just my friends.” Donghyuck explained but heard Mark laughing instead. What’s so funny? Donghyuck thought.

“I told you, it’s not a big deal. They’re actually fun to be with, it’s just so sad that you feel embarrassed around them. They’re great parents and you can’t hide that fact.” Mark said, finally getting himself comfortable in Donghyuck’s bed, humming in satisfaction as soon as his back met the soft comforter. “You weren’t lying when you said students need this. It’s so comfy that I just want to lay in here forever.” Donghyuck watched in awe as Mark rolled around his bed but soon got back from his senses.

“What? Okay so first of all, you have to get your facts straight, since when did I mentioned anything that says I’m embarrassed by my parents? Excuse you, sir but we just met–” Donghyuck was so ready to throw an argument but Mark was fast to pull him towards the bed so now Donghyuck’s faced with Mark who already has that infamously annoying smirk plastered on his face but what really made Donghyuck screaming internally was their position, heck Mark knew the probability of Donghyuck landing on top of him was close and yet he still did it with no hesitation.

Donghyuck’s palms are pressed firmly on Mark’s shoulder, supporting him from falling entirely on Mark. His hip on Mark’s lap while his attention is fully owned by Mark as of now. The tension was too thick for Donghyuck to handle and his pants were no help as they’re starting to feel tight so he did the easiest way to get out, slapping Mark’s shoulder with his one hand while spitting profanities at his face and finally moving his hip away from Mark. But as if Mark didn’t want the moment to end, he used his incredibly strong arms to hold Donghyuck from his place, Mark’s grip on his hip is too tight that Donghyuck had to emit a small sob and that didn’t go unnoticed by the black-haired boy under him.

“What’s the matter? Thought you were about to rant? Too scared to move on?” Mark provoked him more and Donghyuck was so ready to fight back but when he was about to snap at him, Mark moved Donghyuck’s hip causing for it to create strong friction with Mark’s crotch.

A whine escaped Donghyuck’s mouth and as if that wasn’t enough to make him feel hundreds of electricity run down his spine, Mark pulled him by the collar of his uniform so Donghyuck’s now face with Mark’s half-exposed clavicle, “What happened to 'getting my facts straight'? Were you going to teach me a lesson?" Mark whispered right in his ear, where Donghyuck’s most sensitive part. If Mark’s normal voice was already too much, his voice now could be the cause of Donghyuck’s sudden death. It sounds so raspy yet so seductive, and the way he let his words slowly get dragged out of his lips was excruciatingly painful for Donghyuck’s poor heart.

“Mark Lee, I’m going to scream at your ears if you don’t stop this shit now. You piece of junk shit!” Donghyuck closed his eyes, gathered his remaining dignity and pulled himself out of danger that is Mark Lee. After succeeding, Donghyuck opened his eyes only to see Mark looking at him with a proud face.

“Guess who’s weak now.” Were the only words that came out of his mouth but was enough for Donghyuck’s blood to boil and go straight up his cheeks and maybe even go south. Mark loved how expressive Donghyuck is to his actions, considering the fact that the latter isn’t that vocal when it comes to his emotions. Mark thought he could do this all day if it meant for Donghyuck.

“Shut up, douche bag. Besides, I bet you’re way weaker than me.” Donghyuck snapped and smirked as he thought of another way to annoy the shit out of Mark. “Or better yet, I bet you only last until your first release, huh?” And as if Donghyuck’s words were a major offense for Mark, he stood up within seconds and pushed Donghyuck towards the wall, the latter wincing in pain as he felt his back hit the hard surface of the wall.

“So, we’re testing each other now, huh? What do you want to happen? Because from the looks of it, one of us is aching and it seems that one is you, Lee Donghyuck.” Mark’s voice was heavier than the last one, it was so intimidating to the point where Donghyuck didn’t even bother opening his mouth and protesting because goddamn who wouldn’t want a Mark Lee?

Donghyuck swore all of this didn’t go well according to his plan, which is to properly introduce his life to Mark, he thought they could be really good friends and forget all that happened back in Primary, but turns out, Mark Lee wants a relationship that’s more exclusive than being friends with him.

“Mark Lee, I swear…” Donghyuck’s head felt so light that he couldn’t even suppress proper sentences. Mark can’t get enough of Donghyuck’s honey-like voice and he wants to hear more but as he saw the latter’s cherry lips, plump from getting bitten a lot of times, Mark thought kissing the younger is a lot better than any of his objectives in his mind.

“Can I kiss you?” And it’s not like Donghyuck was that shocked when Mark finally said it but he just couldn’t believe of all people who would ask him that, he was asked by Mark Lee. Donghyuck couldn’t be more happy hearing that so he swallowed the thick saliva forming in his throat and nodded, slowly but surely. Mark smiled at that, and Donghyuck thought it was the cutest despite the heavy tension between them, Mark’s eyes ever so thrilled and looked like he had been anticipating that particular moment with Donghyuck.

As they closed the remaining gap between them, they both felt a huge wave of nervousness and excitement, they're both agitated and curious on what kind of taste will they get from each other's lips, will it taste sweet like how cliché books say? And in order to find out, both tipped their faces until the feeling of their lip’s soft flesh started sending endless electricity through their whole body. Seconds passed and Mark was feeling furious resulting to him tilting his head to have greater access so that he can kiss Donghyuck better and the latter surprisingly started moving his lips too.

But, as if the kiss wasn’t enough for Mark, he buried his right hand on Donghyuck’s soft and fluffy hair, slowly tilting the latter’s head until he has a full access to the boy’s neck which seemed really delicious, Mark would kill to taste such tanned skin and the fact that it’s Donghyuck who owns that kind of skin makes it even more hard to resist.

Seconds passed and both of their visions are still blurry, enjoying the tension that’s slowly getting bigger as time passes by, Mark was getting impatient and Donghyuck’s small whines aren’t much of a big help for him, heck the boy’s voice sounds so angelic and soft, Mark imagined what if Donghyuck’s voice was just as angelic as it is when he’s singing. So, when Mark felt Donghyuck’s knees giving upon him, he used that chance to slip his knee between the younger’s thigh, receiving a surprised yelp from the boy but didn’t bother snapping at Mark, instead he started grinding, searching for some sort of friction because he was getting frustrated.

Mark carefully watched Donghyuck who’s slowly crumbling upon his care, who knew the badass, Lee Donghyuck, can emit such beautiful sounds, express a wide range of emotions and willingly let himself be devoured by some guy who he only has met a few times and claimed himself as one of Donghyuck’s schoolmate from Primary? It was pretty amusing for Mark but he knows that Donghyuck’s wouldn’t offer himself like that easily. The boy was devilishly smart and wise, so when Mark came to a possibility that Donghyuck might have another reason why he’s letting Mark do all of this, he felt his heart rate dropping and his grip on Donghyuck’s hair tightened, just a little bit.

Mark hears Donghyuck’s moan, and he finally got back to reality, is what he’s thinking really the reason behind Donghyuck’s submission? What will he say to this? What if the possibility of Donghyuck liking him all this time is the only reason for all of this? Mark wasn’t that stupid to realize it, but he’s still having second thoughts and confessing it to Donghyuck is the last thing he’ll do, because obviously, the boy will feel offended and shoo him off his house, cursing at him while he’s walking away from his house. Unless Donghyuck will admit it and the situation will magically turn the other way around.

Mark snapped back to reality when he heard Donghyuck’s worried tone, “Mark? Are you okay? You seem pale, and to be pretty honest, I don’t really want to continue this, it’s all too fast like bro let’s chill first?” Mark let out a nervous chuckle and nodded.

“I guess you’re right, I also thought I was moving too fast and we’re not even in a relationship.” Mark purposely said that so that he can check if his suspicions are accurate and boy did his pulse quickened when he saw Donghyuck’s smile slowly fading and scratching the back of his head in the process.

“True though, but anyway, how about we watch some movies? Since tomorrow’s a special holiday and I can’t think of any fun thing to do to entertain you so?” Mark just watched and laughed at Donghyuck’s face, the boy looked so obvious and hiding his feelings seemed like it was the hardest thing to do now that Mark has opened a new level between them.

Mark and Donghyuck, colliding in the best way possible and creating a new version of themselves. Hoping to have more in-depth knowledge of each other in the future. That’s how it was for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hmm this is about it, a rushed messy work by me ofc, but I really hope this comes out as a pretty good story haha lol, leave kudos and comments since they're highly appreciated in this house :)) luvyall bros

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much for reading the first part!! second part will be published soon!! luv yall ball of fluffs lmao <333


End file.
